Math Test
by keiz
Summary: Kise benci matematika. Namun ulangan matematika kali ini membuat Kise bahagia sampai lupa caranya berhenti tersenyum.


**Kuroko no Basket is Tadatoshi F's**

 **OC and plot are Shirayukeii's**

*

FF ini pernah dipost diblog pribadi dengan tokoh yang berbeda

*

Kukerjapkan mataku. Membiasakan sinar matahari yang menyapu wajahku. Kakak sialan! Kenapa ia harus membuka jendela itu? Mengganggu sekali.

Dengan malas kulirik jam dinding berwarna hijau itu. Pukul 06.00 KST. Oi oi! Ini masih terlalu pagi! Ughh… kenapa aku harus memiliki kakak sepertinya? Menyebalkan sekali. Sudah seperti ibu keduaku. Hanya saja lebih menyebalkan dan lebih cerewet dari ibuku. Sial.

Kusibak selimut biruku ini. Sangat berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan kasur ini. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, jika aku sudah bangun maka aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Dan dengan terpaksa aku harus mandi. Emm.. tidak buruk. Kurasa aku akan menggelar konser kecil-kecilan di sana. Konser sederhana dengan shower sebagai mic. Haha. Ah aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kise Ryota. Pemain basket andalan tim Kaijo dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang ahlinya meniru gerakan orang lain. Tapi aku bukan plagiat! Aku juga bekerja sebagai model. Sempurna bukan? Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk mengawali hari...

Tunggu dulu. Ada satu hal penting yang belum kuketahui.

Hari apa ini?

Mata sipitku semakin menyipit kala aku memfokuskannya pada kalender yang tergantung di bawah jam dindingku. Ck. Hari rabu.

Tunggu dulu.

RABU?!!!

Mati kau. Kise Ryota.

Biar kujelaskan. Jika kebanyakan manusia, terutama pelajar membenci hari Senin, berbeda denganku yang membenci hari Rabu. Bukan apa, hanya saja aku sangat membenci hari Rabu. Ralat. Bukan membenci harinya, tapi membenci kegiatannya. Matematika, Sains, Bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Inggris, dan Sejarah ada dalam satu hari! Satu hari, dan hari itu adalah Rabu! Dan parahnya, semua guru pada pelajaran itu adalah guru killer! Pernah suatu hari aku pingsan di sekolah karena otakku tidak kuat menampung materi-materi menyebalkan itu. Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong. Tanyakan saja pada Kasamatsu Senpai! Yah, walau dia tidak sekelas tapi dia adalah teman yang selalu mendengarkan keluhanku. Atau mungkin… dia tidak mendengarkan-

Dan hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untukku membersihkan diri. Yah, kau tau kan kalau aku ini lelaki. Akan aneh jika aku mandi lebih dari setengah jam, bukan begitu?

Lebih baik aku membuka ponselku dan mengecek setiap akun SNS-ku. Tidak ada yang menarik. Sama sekali. Semua akunku penuh dengan berita yang memuat artikel tentang diriku sendiri. Biasanya aku akan langsung histeris melihat fotoku terpampang di berbagai media. Oh ayolah, aku sangat tampan kau tahu. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini dan hari berikutnya. Karena aku akan menjalani ujian akhir. Setidaknya aku harus melupakan hal itu untuk beberapa waktu dan belajar.

Jariku yang sebelumnya men-scroll layar 5inch terhenti begitu saja. Mataku membulat lebar dan mulutku menganga. Oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang!

Seorang teman sekelasku membuat status yang mengatakan jika akan ada ulangan matematika hari ini. Hei, Sensei tidak mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya! Dan parahnya aku belum belajar! Masih pagi dan mood-ku hilang begitu saja.

Aisshh… sudahlah. Biarlah nilaiku jelek. Bodoh juga tidak akan membuatku mati. Aku tarik kata-kataku barusan yang mengatakan aku butuh waktu untuk belajar. Baiklah, aku munafik. Sudah cukup menjadi seorang model dan pemain basket yang berbakat, bukan begitu?

Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang.

Sesampainya di sekolah kulihat beberapa teman sekelasku sibuk dengan buku tebal itu. Kuputar bola mataku malas. Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik kecil ke atas saat melihat seorang gadis duduk di kursi samping jendela sambil membaca buku. Dan yang ia baca bukanlah buku matematika tapi buku lain. Entahlah, novel mungkin. Yah, wajar saja ia tidak belajar. Bukan karena ia bodoh. Bukan sama sekali. Tapi karena ia sudah kelewat jenius dan kurasa materi kali ini adalah hal yang sangat kecil untuknya.

Setsuna Aoko.

Gadis yang duduk di belakangku. Gadis yang menjabat sebagai absensi kelas ini. Dan gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Setsucchi" Seruku sambil menempatkan diri di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum err… manis. Oh tidak! Ada yang salah dengan jantungku! Jantungku seperti ikut sebuah pacuan kuda! Hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Setsucchi, kau membuatku gila.

"Hmmm?" Bahkan gumamannya terdengar merdu di telingaku.

"Nanti bantu aku ya?" Pintaku. Jujur aku malu mengatakan ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku meminta hal seperti ini. Hei! Jangan salah paham! Jika aku berpikiran kalau aku menyukainya karena aku bisa mencontek darinya, kau salah besar! Anggap saja sebagai keberuntunganku. Jika ia tidak pintar pun aku akan tetap menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan baik kepadaku. Karena mengijinkanku menyukai seseorang yang nyaris mendekati sempurna sepertinya. Yah, kau tau, dia tidak sempurna. Hanya kurang satu hal. Mencintaiku. Ya, jika ia menyukaiku pasti akan jadi sempurna. Hhh~ aku mengkhayal.

"Ck. Kau selalu memintanya setiap ada ulangan matematika, Kise."

"Hehehe… Jadi, kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Akan kuusahakan." Lihat! Dia baik sekali, bukan?

Lima belas menit kemudian seorang lelaki paruh baya memasuki kelas dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Agura Sensi. Sepanjang sejarah aku bersekolah, dialah guru terkejam yang pernah kutemui.

"Letakkan semua buku di tas kalian!"

Beliau mulai membagikan lembaran berwarna putih itu. Saat sebuah lembaran itu berada di atas mejaku, kulirik sekilas. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku langsung pusing saat itu juga!

"Psstt… psstt…. Setsucchi.. Setsuchi." Seruku pelan sambil menendang kecil kursinya. Ia menoleh. Kulihat Agura Sensei keluar dari kelas. Ini kesempatan bagus!

"Bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan nomor 1?" Tanyaku. Dan kudengar ia terkekeh kecil.

"Kau belum mengerjakan sama sekali? Dasar. Dengarkan aku, ini menggunakan persamaan. Lalu kau kali bilangan ini dengan yang ini." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk angka-angka yang terdapat dalam kertas ulanganku. Bukannya memperhartikan tangannya dan mendengar penjelasannya aku malah sibuk memandangi wajahnya. Yaa. Ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku sadar jika ia sudah berhenti bicara lalu berbalik ke depan lagi.

Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil memegangi kedua pipiku yang terasa memanas. Kau tau, jarak wajahku dan wajahnya tadi hanya 10 centi!

Terlintas ide jahil di kepalaku. Bukan aku yang membuatnya! Tapi perasaanku! Abaikan kalimat ini.

"Psstt… Setsucchi~" Ia menoleh lagi. Kau tidak tau begitu baiknya dirimu, Young. Kau bahkan lebih memilih meresponku daripada mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri. Kau benar-benar malaikat.

"Bagaimana dengan nomor dua?"

"Astaga. Suruh saja aku mengerjakan semuanya, Kise-san!" Gerutunya sebal. Aaa~ imutnya~

"Kalau kau mau." Godaku.

Ia tidak menggubrisku dan mulai menjelaskan persoalan nomor dua. Sama seperti tadi, yang kuperhatikan hanya wajahnya. Dan itu terus berlanjut hingga setengah jam. Ia benar-benar mengerjakan semua soalku! Untung saja Agura Sensei tidak masuk kelas. Entah kemana perginya. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku berterima kasih pada beliau.

Karena aku bisa memandangi wajah cantik Setsucchi tercinta. Wajahnya ketika menjelaskan. Wajahnya ketika marah karena aku tertangkap basah tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dan ketika ia tertawa saat aku dengan bodohnya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan salah, padahal soal itu mudah, menurutnya.

Hari ini bukanlah hari Rabu membosankan seperti biasanya.

Hari ini adalah hari Rabu yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupku.

Hari ini aku puas melihat wajahnya.

END


End file.
